Bionicle: The Jason Fox Chronicles
by FightingFox
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Jason Fox until she accidentally falls into a portal that leads into the bionicle world. will she make it home safe, or will be stuck here for the rest of her life? Oh! Look at that, Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**O...M....G...how long has it been since i been on this sight? Too long! so many new authors and so little of the old ones. well, anyway i hope you all will enjoy this new story i have with my OC and a very special character to me. Go easy on me, its been awhile since i did this, so i'm a littly rusty.**

**Disclaimer: Bionlicle belongs to Lego, Jason Fox belongs to me, neko and yashamaru belong to my friends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I

"How the Hell Did I End Up Here?"

It was finally the end of the school year. The students were rushing out of the building, as if it was on fire. Jason Fox managed to get out in one piece. She sighed and let her dark chocolate brown hair fall to her waist. Her black eyes glittered, "Good-bye school, hello summer!" she cheered gleefully. She met up with her friends at the corner of the school. She greeted them and walked home along with them.

"So," said a cat boy named Neko, "what are you going to do over the summer?"

Yashamaru, a wolf girl, looked over at him, "I'm visiting some relatives up north," she looks over at Jason, "what about you? Where are you going?"

Jason looks at her ears twitching, "I'm going down to L.A. for a convention with my old man," she grinned a foxy grin, "it's going to be great!"

"Man, you are so lucky," whined Neko, "I have to babysit my siblings."

"Sucks to be you, luckily for me, I'm an only child," smiled Yashamaru.

"Oh, shut up."

Jason rolled her eyes and smiled. She adored her friends. They are like a second family to her. "Come on, guys that is enough. Tell you what; I'll get you guys something good once I'm there okay?"

"Really?" Neko and Yashamaru's eyes widen, "you don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to, you guys are my best friends, and you know I always have to give you something good if someplace you want to be at but can't." she smiled, "So don't worry."

"Jason Fox, you are something else," smiled Neko.

Jason grinned, "so while I'm gone Neko, don't tear this city apart with out me kay?"

"Aw, fine I won't."

"Yashamaru, get me something good while you're up north."

"I'll see what I can do,"

"And lastly," she turns to them, "don't kill each other. It wouldn't be any fun with out you."

They both pouted and laughed. As Jason turned back around, a flash of sea green came to view in front of her. Before she could stop herself, she steps in. she gasps and cries for help, but in a blink of an eye, the swirl of blue-green vanishes. Neko and Yashamaru freeze.

"Dude," Neko spoke, "what just happened?"

*~*~*

Jason Fox woke up with a start. She franticly sat up and looked around, panting. She took a deep breathe, "What the hell just happened, and where am I?" The landscape around her was bright and dusty, like she was in—

"A desert!" she cried, "how the hell did I end up in a desert!" she growled and stood up only to sit back down. _What ever happened it made me dizzy_, she thought, _Okay girl, take it slow. What happened, how did you get here, think!_ Jason closed her eyes and thought back to the beginning. Then in a flash it all came back to her: the end of school, talking to her friends and the portal that suddenly appeared. _But where did it take me?_ She sighed and slowly stood up again. She looks up to the sky, recognizing that deep blue. "Maybe I'm still on Earth, just in one of its deserts. All I got to do is find a town and see if I can get a lift," she smiles and nods. Soon she felt a weight on her shoulders and looked behind her. She smiled. "My backpack!" she took it off and hugged it, "I'm so glad that I didn't loose this, it's my survival kit." Jason put the bag back on her shoulders and started to walk north-west.

What seemed like minutes felt like hours. The sand around her looked the same to her. For a moment, she thought she was going in circles. What was even worse was her water supply was running low. _If this keeps up, I'm going to be part of the desert._ The fox girl started to pant. Her ears lay flat and her tail dragged. _I'm going to die out here!_ Her knees started to buckle and then they couldn't hold her weight any longer. Her bones felt like thin led. She panted harder, she knew she had to get up and move again, but half of her wanted to just lay there and close her eyes and rest a little.

"No, if I do that, I will die. I can't do that yet."

_But you are weak, and you need rest._

"The coyotes will get me!"

_It'll be good for you._

"NO!"

Jason stood up quickly. She wasn't going to listen to that voice, she was no quitter and she wasn't going to be one today. She tried to shake the dizziness, which only made it worse. Once she got her balance she moves on once more. A few minutes later she heard a growl from behind her. She froze, the fur at the tip of her tail standing up. She looks back only to see nothing. She sighed and chuckled a little. It must have been her imagination. She turns around and keeps moving. Then she hears the growl again and stops. Whatever was making that noise was starting to creep her out. "Maybe it's just my stomach, I am getting a little hungry." She shrugs and turns only to run into a robotic like scorpion. And a very nasty looking one too. The bug screeched and strikes at her. Screaming, Jason moves out of the way and runs, with the bug, literally, behind her tail.

"What is that thing; I've never seen a bug like that one before. What ever it is, it wants me for lunch!" the scorpion snapped its claws as it ran closer. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Out of nowhere, a flying disk strikes the robot scorpion's tail stinger. Both the bug and Jason looked at the direction it came from. A figure about half of Jason's size stood in front of them. Jason lifted a hand to cover her eyes from the sun, but she still couldn't see who it was.

"Get moving!" the figure called out, "I'll distract it!" Jason nodded and ran. Minutes later she stopped and looked back, panting, just who was that fellow? Should I help him, it's the least I can do. She takes of her backpack and looked inside it. She moved some things around and started to take things out. Then she started to panic. "My dagger's not in here, why?" then it dawned on her, she took it out so she wouldn't get caught with it at school and it's at home. She cursed, "The one time I needed it and it's not in here!" she looked around to find something that can be used as a weapon, and fast.

The scorpion had him in its claws now. It'll all be over in one more blow. The figure squirmed; the bug would have chuckled if it could. It loved it when its victims wiggled, makes it more pleasurable to kill them. The bug lifted up its claw and snapped it in front of him. The fear in his eyes made it excited. It opened its claws wider.

"LET HIM GO YOU GIANT MUTANT SCORPION!" screamed a voice. The bug stopped and looked up to see a shadow in the sun. And it was coming down straight for it. Jason landed feet first on the bug's back, making it let go of the small figure. Quickly, she caught him and ran for it. Once she felt she was at a safe distance, she slowed and panted. She looked down at the little person she caught. It also was a robotic character. It had a blue face and red body. She sighed, _at least its okay,_ she thought. Jason's eyes started to darken. She tried to fight it but fatigue was finally getting to her. "I think I might take a…little nap." Her knees buckled again and she fell to the ground, out like a light.

* * *

**So what do you think? A keeper? A flop? give me a review and tell me what you think. Only then will i continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! sorry for the wait. Schools driving me nuts, got chores, all that good stuff. Anyway, here is the second chapter of the JFC. I'm not to proud of this one, but hopefully this will make you laugh, if not, well i tried. And thank you to the two fellows who reviewed my story. that's another thing, fellas i need all the critiquing i can get, cause for some reason, i really like to mess up. i try not to, but you get my idea. so do me a favor and tell me if you see something wrong with this picture..er..story thing...yeah. in short, I needz reviews!**

**Anyway moving on, this chapter takes place where jason finds her self in Po-koro, here she gets to know takua and something else, to find out you need to read on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jason belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to lego.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, Where am I Again?"

"What kind of rahi is that?" asked a voice.

"Takua found it. It helped him escape a Nui-Jaga," answered another.

"Do you think its one of Makuta's creatures?"

"If it was, then why did it help me? And its not wearing an infected mask," there was a pause, "in fact, I don't think it's wearing one at all."

Jason slowly woke up. She tried to speak, but let out a raspy cough. The voices quieted as they watched her.

"It's awake!"

"Please," gasp Jason, "water…I need…"

"It can speak!"

"Never mind that, get some water, and be quick!" ordered the last voice. A moment past and she hears the soft tap of feet on dirt and the whirring of gears. Strange, you don't hear that often. A hand lifted her head up and she felt the cool liquid touch her lips. Reflexively she makes a grab for the bowl and drank. Tears started to fall from her eyes. It was like tasting the sweetest thing that you could imagine. After finishing the bowl, she sighed and lay back down. She wipes the tears off her face then opens her eyes and saw a pair of eyes watching her. She yelped and backed away from them.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The voices gasped as well and the chatter stared up again. Turns out the voices belongs to more robotic people.

"Take it easy, you're okay," said the one in front of her. She looked at him and blinked.

"Hey, you're the one that saved me from that giant mutant scorpion."

The blue faced robot nodded, "Yeah, and thanks for getting me out of that mess before, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. My name's Takua by the way."

Jason nods, "Name's Jason Fox, pleased to meet you."

"So, I see that our strange guest has finally awakened," said an elderly voice. Everyone backed up to let their elder into the hut. Jason watches him with interest. She could tell that he was well respected here. "My name is Onewa; I am the Turaga, the elder of this village. These are my people, the matoran." Jason nods.

"My name is Jason Fox, pleased to meet you" she says as she gets up. Suddenly, she knocks her head on the ceiling of the stone hut falling back down to the floor. "Owie!" she holds her head and sits there for a few minutes. "Either the hut is too small or I'm just too big," she mumbled.

"Jason Fox, are you all right!" cried Takua.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said reassuring him, "how in the world did you get me in here with out hitting my head on the ceiling?"

"Well, we dragged you actually, you were kind of heavy."

She looks at him the thinks about it, "Yeah, that does make more sense, doesn't it?" she chuckles a little. "Right, excuse me, I want out." the villagers make way for her to pass. Once out she gets a better view of the village. She gasps, "Wow, this is amazing! Its beautiful here." she looks back at the villagers, "this is where you live?" they nod, "well then, you all need to give me a tour."

"I'll take care of that," Takua said making his way to her. She looks down at him and smiles. "Thanks…Takua, right?"

He nods "Come on, Jason Fox, we'll start over here."

She laughs, "Its Jason, Takua, just Jason."

*~*~*

After the tour, Jason and Takua sat in the very little shade they could find. "So, this place is called Po-Koro," said Jason, "and there are other places like this that have different elements to them right?"

Takua nods, "that's right, there's Ta-Koro, the fire village; Ga-Koro, the water village; Onu-Koro, the earth village, they live underground; Ko-Koro, the ice village; and Le-Koro, the wind village."

"And all of them are on the island the island that we're standing on now?"

"Yep."

Jason sighs, how in the world she ended up here. She looked over to the side and saw a structure that looked interesting to her. Standing up she walks over it, "Hey Takua, what's this place?"

Takua follows her, "Oh, this is the kolhii arena."

"Kolhii?" she looks at him with a confused look, "what's that?"

"It's a game, a very popular one at that. Po-Koro even has its own champion."

"Really? Can we meet him?" She asked, excited.

Takua shook his head sadly, "We can't. He's very ill at the moment. He got infected with something. We just don't know what. And right before the next game as well"

Jason's ears dropped. "Oh, I see. Do you know when he got sick?"

"Strangely, it was after he got a new kolhii ball. One moment he was fine and the next he's in bed."

She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, that is strange." She sat on the ground and rested her chin on top of her hand. _This is very odd_, she thought, _the champ of kolhii going down just after he gets a new ball, coincidence, I don't think so._ "Takua, I say we investigate this," she said standing up.

He gapes at her "Investigate? What for? He's just sick!"

"But don't you find it a little odd, Takua?" she looks at him, "he gets a new ball, then five minutes later he's on the ground, sick."

"Minutes?"

"Takua, we need to check this out, something is wrong here and we're going to find out what."

"That's all good and well, but here's a question for you."

"What?"

"Where do we start?"

She stares at him for a minute then says, "Good question I'll come back to that one."

Takua sighs.

* * *

**So all, what do you think? was it bad? was it good? did it need work? please let me know, reviews help a lot. okay i have a new goal, if i can get at least four or five more reviews, making a total of six or seven, including the two i have now, i will put the third chapter on. im working on it right now fellas, its as simple as that. until then, see ya later!**

**FFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...we made it to the review goal! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to answer your question snow246, yes she is normal (if you want to call crazy in the head normal) and she does have fox ears. She's a fox. Think anthro. Anyways i have finally finished chapter three and i am now working on chapter 4. i should be done by next week, hopefully, i will try to upload it a.q.a.p. (for those who haven't seen the movie _The Producers, _as quick as possible). untill then, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"In the Time before Time?"

"Takua, I feel like a total idiot!" Jason said after a half an hour of thinking of where to begin the mystery of the ill fallen kolhii champion. She looks at him, "We need to go to the champ, what's his name by the way?"

"Hewkii, but we can't, he's infected by something we could catch it," he informed her.

"Maybe so, but it's worth the risk if we can help him get his game back." Takua thought about that. He truly wants to help his friend, but whatever that sickness was he didn't want.

"You're right, Jason, lets get this investigation started." She smiles and nods.

Standing up, she dusts herself off and turns to him, "You know this place better than I do, where does he sleep?" Takua gets up and leads her to his hut. Inside, a villager, a matoran Jason corrected herself, was lying on his bed with flies buzzing around him; Jason couldn't help but hold her nose.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, I've been in here for so long, I—"

"We understand" said Takua, "we just need to ask you something," he looks at Jason then back at Hewkii, "do you know where you got your koli ball at?"

Hewkii looked at him strangely, "yes, down at the bazaar, that's where I got it."

"Mind telling us where the vender got them." Jason asked looking in at him. Hewkii sat up and panicked, "What is that thing? Some sort of rahi?"

"Okay Takua tell me again, what is a rahi?"

"Never mind that, Hewkii, this is really important right now, we need to know where that vender got those koli balls."

"I...I don't remember…its all fuzzy like."

"Can we borrow your ball, Champ, we kind of need it." Jason asked.

All of a sudden, Hewkii's eyes fired up with rage, "No! It's my ball! I got it first!"

"Dude, you okay? We only need it for a minute?"

"I said no! Get out!"

Takua and Jason didn't need to be told twice. They flew from his door to the village square. "Well, that went well, didn't it?" Takua gasped

"The good thing is we got a new lead," Jason said looking at him, "we need to find that vender and ask him where he got those balls and if we're lucky he can let us borrow one."

"I know where the stand is, I'll show you," he takes her hand and leads her to the bazaar once again. All around Jason were many vendors selling many things. Her head went from side to side looking at all the stands. She soon spotted a stand that caught her interest. Letting go of Takua's hand, she walks over to it. On it was different colored stones and statues. Jason's eyes started to sparkle as she smiled. Artifacts like these astounded her.

"Afternoon there, rahi," Jason looks up at the brown masked matoran, "found something that you like?"

"It's Jason, sir, and I'm just looking." She looks at the statues again. There were six of them total, each having a different pose and color.

"Excuse me," the vendor looks at her, "Who are these people?" the vendor looks at them then back at her and smiles.

"These, my good friend, are the legendary Toa. They are the guardians of our home." He points to the red figure first, "This is Tahu, Toa of Fire; Gali, Toa of Water; Lewa, Toa of Air; Kopaka, Toa of Ice; Onua, Toa of Earth; and Pohatu, Toa of Stone; he's the guardian of our village," he informed her with pride.

Jason tilts her head, "Guardians? What are they suppose to protect you from?"

"Now that's where this figure comes in," he said looking at the colored stones. "This here tells about the legend of Mata-Nui, our Creator." He points to the grey stone, "he made everything, from the island to the Matoran. Then all of a sudden, his brother," he pointed to the onyx stone, "the Makuta wanted to destroy it. He sent out evil rahi to demolish our homes. Then, when we all thought all hope was lost, the Toa came to the rescue."

Jason nods and smiles, "Maybe one day this Makuta person will finally be defeated."

The vendor nods, "I like you, and for being such a good rahi, I'll let you have one of these figures, free of charge."

She blinks, "Sir, there's no need for that—

"No, no, I insist. Go ahead and pick one."

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to with this argument, "All right, I'll take this one," she points to the stone figures. He nods and hands it to her. She thanks him and puts it in her pack.

"Jason, what are you doing?" asked Takua walking up to her. She turns to him,

"Just getting a souvenir and a history lesson," she smiles, "it sounds like your average middle age story: Brother One makes some thing superior; Brother Two gets jealous and tries to rid of Brother One; and the heroes come and save him. How I love it so."

Takua looks at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

She laughs, "It's nothing, now to the kolhii vendor."

At the stand, the vendor was smiling and waving at the passing Matoran, he then sees the blue masked Matoran and…a rahi? He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to this; this rahi was different from the one he's seen before; a new breed perhaps? He put the thought aside and grinned again.

"Good afternoon friends," he said as they came closer, "are you looking for a new kolhii ball? This is the place to look."

"We're not here to buy," said Takua, "we just have some questions to ask."

The vendor tilts his head, but nods, "Okay, what do you need to know?"

"Where'd you get your balls?" asked Jason.

The Vendor's eyes widen, "It speaks!"

"I can sing and dance too," she said grinning. The vendor stares at her.

"Sir?"

He looks back at Takua, "where did you get them?"

The vendor cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but that's classified, I can't give away my product's secret."

Jason narrowed her eyes, clearly that wasn't the right answer she was looking for. "When did you start selling them then?"

"A few weeks ago; look, whatever's going on here it has nothing to do with my product. I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave."

"That's all right," said Takua, "thank you for your time, we'll leave you be."

"Takua?" she looks at him questionably.

"Come on Jason, we caused enough trouble," he pushes her away. The vender watches them leave with narrow eyes. _That was too close_, he thought, _I can't let the secret of my special kolhii balls get lose. The Master wouldn't approve._

"What's up Takua?" asked Jason, "why did you stop my interrogation?"

"I found this," he holds up a stone carved object.

"What is that?"

"It looks like a key of some sort," he turns it over and sees a symbol on the front.

"What does this stand for?" she asked.

"Water," he answers. He stares at the object, "if it was a key, then where's the door?" He starts walking towards the kolhii field. Jason follows him, sighing. She has only been her for a few hours and she doesn't know how to help him. At the field, she sits on one of the stands and thinks. She watches Takua pace back and forward until something caught her attention.

"A kolhii ball?" She gets up and walks to it. It was about the size of a soccer ball. She smiles, some one must have accidentally left it. She was about to pick it up then suddenly stops. Something was moving…on the rock. She blinks, wondering if it was a trick of the sun then it does it again. She gasps and steps back. "Takua!" she cries, "Takua come look at this!"

Takua glances up and goes to her. He sees the ball by her feet and looks at her, "It's a kolhii ball."

"No, look at what's on it!" she points at it.

He looks at her then at the ball again, and then squints. Something was crawling on it. "It looks like it's…infected or something."

"What should we do?" Jason asked looking at Takua.

"I think we should take this to Turaga Onewa," he answers looking up at her, "this is big, this may be the cause of Hewkii's illness."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" she grabs his hand and ran for the elder's hut.

* * *

**you know, while i was writing this, i realized that Jason was going by the online game than the books. I'm not saying that its a bad thing, i just wasn't expecting it to go in that direction. By the time this one is done, I should be going by the books. and another thing i realized was that i messed up the timeline as well, if you refer to the beginnings of the bionicle the Matoran were first called Tounga(i think thats how you spell it.) and i misspelled Hewkii's name as well, (im too lazy to go back and fix it, [bad me!]). anyway, sorry for the rant, i just wanted to point that out just because. i hoped you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far. Tell me what you think. R&R Plz!!!  
FFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fellas! Welp, chapter 4 is up. Takua and Jason are now starting there journey. will they find the cause of the infected balls? do they figure out the vendor's secret? Read and find out!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"To the Hidden Temple or Bust"

"Jason! Jason, slow down!" shouted Takua. Jason stops at the door of the hut and looks at him panting.

"Sorry, but this is urgent," she Jason." She knocks on the wall, "Onewa, do you have a moment?"

"Of course," said Onewa, turning to them, "come in."

She lets Takua in first then manages to get in without bumping her head. Onewa smiles at Jason and asks, "How was your tour around the village?"

She smiles back, "It was wonderful, but that's not why we're here sir."

"We've might have something that could be the cause of the ill Matoran," said Takua.

The smile on Onewa's mask slowly disappeared. "We think this is it," he takes out the infected kolhii ball. Onewa looks at the ball then back at them.

"It looks like a regular kolhii ball."

"That may be, sir," said Jason, "but take a closer look," she points to one side of the ball. "It looks like it's infected." The Turaga looks at it again then his eyes widen.

"Where did you get this?"

"We found it at the kolhii field, but we think it's the kolhii vendor that's passing these around." The elder looks at the ball then back at them and nods.

"All right, I will see to this. In the mean time, you two, continue your investigation. Figure out where that vendor got these."

Takua nods and bows, Jason, frantically, follows his lead and left.

*~*~*

Outside, Takua walks to the main gate, sighing. He didn't know where or what to look for.

"So, Capitan what's the plan?" Jason asks coming up to him. He looks up at her.

"I'm not really sure. I have no clue where to start."

"Well, one thing we can do is figure out where this key goes to."

"But how, I don't even know where to begin or what to look for."

"Then we make a list of what we do know. The obvious thing for the key is that it's made of stone; we may be looking for a door that is made of stone as well. There's also the symbol for water on it; so we maybe it has something to do with water."

Takua nods and thinks for a minute then says, "He also said something about his products' "secret", maybe he got them from a hidden place."

Jason smiles, "Now that we have some clues, we just need to figure out where that "secret" door is," her ears stood up with happiness. Takua smiles, he could tell that she was excited because the case was making progress. Soon they were out of the village and in the desert. Takua asked her many questions like "Where did you come from?" or "What exactly are you?" or "How did you get here." All of which she tried to answer so he could understand until her ears twitched. She looks around.

"Do you hear a tapping noise?"

Takua stops and listens.

Tap…tap…tap.

"Yeah, I do. Sounds like its coming straight ahead," Jason nods and keeps moving. As they walked the tapping got louder and louder. They soon found that the noise was coming from a black masked Matoran carving signs for the road.

"Hello," greeted Takua.

"Afternoon," said the Matoran. He looks up at Jason, "An interesting rahi you have, friend; a new breed?"

Jason stares at him, letting the daggers from her eyes attempted to penetrate his mask. "I'm not a rahi."

"And it speaks, ha! You learn something new every day," he goes back to his carving. Jason closed her eyes and sighed, her ears twitching with annoyance.

Takua cleared his throat, "Can you help us. We're looking for something."

"Well, that depends on what you're looking for," he said not looking up, "What do you need?"

Takua takes out the key, "do you have an idea where this goes?" The Matoran looks up and sees the key.

"I should know where it goes, I made it," he turns back to his project, "along with the temples that go with it."

Tap…tap…tap…

"Really?"

"Can you tell us where they are?" Jason asked with her tail wagging.

"On one condition," he said looking up at her. She gulped, not sure what he wanted, and things like this scared her.

"Name it."

"Kneel down."

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I said kneel down."

She blinks again then rolls her eyes. She knew where this was going. She kneels down and sighed, "Have at it."

He takes her ears and rubs them. She knew this was what he wanted. Ever since kindergarten, humans that have never seen a fox girl before usually go for the ears and tail first then the tail.

"Fascinating," said the Matoran, "I have never felt a rahi's ears be so…fuzzy."

"So I've been told," she looks at Takua, "you want your fill before I get up?"

"Only if you want me to," he said.

"Might as well get it over with."

Shyly, he goes in front of her and rubs her ears as well.

"You're right, they are fuzzy!"

Jason couldn't help put smile. It reminded her of the smaller kids back in her world when they'd ask if they could touch her ears and tail. She chuckles, "Okay fellas, I need these back now," she would say to them when she needed to go. All the kids would whine and rub a few more times before they let go. Some wouldn't let go at all and try to go with her or try to take her home. Fortunately for her, their parents would come and get them. It was sad to see them cry as they left, but she would cheer them up by saying, "I'll be here tomorrow," and she would smile and wave to them. Her thought were interrupted with a slight shake.

"Jason? Jason, what's wrong?"

She looks up at the worried masked Takua wore, "are you okay?"

She was still kneeling. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just thinking," she sighed and cleared her throat, "anyway where can we find the door to that key?"

The Matoran pointed to his right, "If you head east, there should be a rock formation. In it is an open roofed cave. Inside the cave are six figures of the Toa's masks. You should find your door there; as for that key," he looks at Takua, "you should figure it out by then."

They nod, "thank you so much friend."

"Not at all, now if you excuse me, I have some work to finish."

The two of them nod and smile as they said good bye to him and left for the hidden temples.

*~*~*

On their journey, Jason asked Takua if he met any of the Toa. He smiled and nods. He tells her about his first trip to Ga-Koro. Before he went there he met a villager from there.

"I met her on the beach of Ta-Wahi," he told her, "her name was Maku, and she was in a panic. Turns out her village was attacked by an infected rahi that the Makuta sent. The villagers and Turaga hid in one of their submersible huts, but the rahi wrecked the pump that brought them back up. I had to dive down and find the gear. I found it and brought them back up, but then the rahi wrecked the pump that brought them back up. I had to dive down and find the gear. I found it and brought them back up. All of a sudden the infected rahi came back and attacked again. Then just in the nick of time, Toa Gali came and took it down."

Jason smiled, "That's awesome! Maybe one day I'll meet her."

"Maybe," he said with a reassuring smile.

At last, they made it to the cave. Cautiously, they made their way in and saw the mask carvings on the wall. Their eyes widen with amazement. Never had they seen anything like this in their lives.

"If only I had my camera," Jason mumbled. Her ears perked up, "maybe I do."

"Do what?" Takua looked at her. Jason Takes off her bag and looks through it. "Jason, what are you looking for?"

"Ha-ha! I knew this would come in handy somehow!" she takes out her digital.

"What is that?" Takua asked staring at the camera.

"This is a camera," she explained, "it takes pictures and stores them inside. Oh, how can I explain this for you? Um…it copies the actual thing and it goes in here. Here let me show you." She holds it up and takes a picture of him. "Huh, that's not a bad picture," she shows it to him.

His eyes widen, "A—amazing! That's me!"

She smiles and turns, "Yeah, it is pretty cool, huh?" she takes a picture of the temples. "Very good," she puts it away, "now we need to figure out which door to put the key into."

Takua takes the key out and looks at it.

"It has the water symbol, so it must belong under Gali's mask."

"It's this one right?" she points to the scuba mask.

"That's it," he walks up to it and looks at it. Soon he found the key hole and put it in. There was a rumble and a small quake. In front of them a door lifted, opening the entrance to a cave. Cold air blew at them making Jason shake her head.

"That's cold."

Slowly, Takua makes his way inside the cave followed by Jason. He takes off his pack and takes out a gem that glowed brightly.

"What kind of rock is that?" Jason asked covering her face.

"It's a light stone."

"Ah, a rock that glows, now I've seen everything," even though that was a total lie, she thought.

As they went deeper in to the cave, the colder it got. The fur on Jason's arm stood up. Finally, they came to the end of the steps Jason growled and looked around, "I do not like this Takua, something's amiss."

"I agree, it doesn't—

Something flashed out of the corner of his eye. He looks back and gasps, "Jason!"

She looks at him and then in the direction that he looked. Her jaw drops. "Son of my mom!"

In front of them were infected kolhii balls and on the back wall was an infected mask.

"Takua this is it!"

"We need to tell the Turaga about this."

Just as they were about to leave, a hiss came from behind them. They slowly turn around and saw the Nui-Jaga, clicking its pincers and threatening them with its stinger.

"It's that giant mutant scorpion again!" cried Jason here eyes wide with fear.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to get out, but something tells me that's not going to be easy."

The monster hissed ready to fight.

* * *

**Ah, cliff hangers, you got to love them. I do, keeps you all in suspence. Ha ha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. R&R people, authors like me really like them. without them we feel like our stories aren't loved. don't make the stories cry!!! ....sorry bout that. R&R plz!**

**FFox**


	5. Chapter 5

**looky here! a new chapter! will Jason and Takua make it out of the Nui-Jaga's next? only one way to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Toa Pohatu? Really?"

Takua's heart pounded against his chest as the nui-jaga got closer to them. A glass-breaking harpy screech came from it, making him and Jason cover there ears. Its horrifying claws threatening to snap their heads off if they take one step closer to its prized treasure. Drool oozed out of its mouth like acid as poison seeped out of its stinger. Takua has seen many of these things, but never has he stood still long enough to see every detail on it. It was like a creature from one's nightmare.

"We need to get out of here!" he said backing away from the monster.

"I agree," Said Jason, "but we need to get rid of those kohlii balls."

"How?"

There was a rumbling, short, but frequent. Mini earthquakes sounding like footsteps getting closer and closer. They turned around to see a tall figure with orange eyes, shoulders hunched back, and feet that made the mini quakes.

Takua gasped, "Toa Pohatu?"

"Hello, my friends," he greeted walking past them, "Turaga Onewa told me every thing, including your new rahi friend."

"As much as I want to tell you I'm not a rahi, we have a problem," said Jason pointing at the nui-jaga. It roared and spat at them.

"Watch out!" cried Pohatu. He gets in front of them getting hit in the face from the saliva.

"Toa Pohatu, are you all right?" cried Takua.

He grunts and shakes his head, "I'm fine the only problem is…I can't see." He turns to them showing that his once orange eyes have now become a slimy gray. "You have to help me with this, without my sight I have no clue what to do."

The nui-jaga screeched again as if telling them to leave at once.

Jason looks around desperately then notices the pillars. Her ears twitching, she looks at Takua.

"Takua, pass me a ball, and hurry." He nods and passes one to her. Once she got the ball she kicks it to Pohatu's feet. "Toa, turn slightly to your left and kick!"

He nods and does so, the nui-jaga screeched and scuttled towards it trying to stop the ball. Unfortunately for it, the ball hit its target, breaking the pillar into pieces. Jason smiled; she had a feeling that the pillars had something to do with this.

"Takua, pass another one!" he does so and she passes it to the stone toa. "Kick to the right!" Pohatu turns and kicks hitting another pillar. The nui-jaga screeched again and narrowed its eyes, glaring daggers at them, daring them to kick another ball.

"I have a feeling that it won't be easy this time," said Takua not liking the look the scorpion gave them.

"Got any better ideas, Takua? Because I don't" Jason shakes her head.

"We get it at the same time," Pohatu said at last. The duo looks up at him.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Takua.

"Get me a ball, I'll handle the rest." Jason and Takua look at each other and nod. Takua passed a ball to Jason and she passed it to Pohatu. Jason raised an eyebrow as he did a trick professional soccer players would do just before they would with the match. With that last kick, he hit the last pillar. He pumped his fist and smiled victoriously while the other two cheered. The nui-jaga screamed not only because it failed to protect its nest, but also because the roof of the cave was coming down. Takua looks up then at the other two. "We need to get out of here!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Pohatu while picking him up and putting him on his back. Jason let out a squeaky "eep!" as he carried her in his arms and ran up the stairs.

"We need to go faster!" he sad as his mask started to glow a gold color. "Everyone hold on!"

Before Takua knew it, the world around them got blurry; the wind was making his eyes squint. He felt Jason's grip on Pohatu's neck tighten. Soon the world stopped just as fast as it started. Behind them, they could hear the cave crumble never letting any one in again. Slowly, Takua gets off his back and goes in front of him.

"Takua is your rahi friend okay?" asked Pohatu.

Confused he looks at Jason and sees that her eyes were shut tight and it looked like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Jason, you can let go now. We stopped," coaxed Takua shaking her arm. Jason opens one eye then the other.

"Whoa…that was fast," she said looking around. She then looks up at Pohatu and blinks. Realizing she was still in the toa's arms, she gasped and lets go of him. "I-I'm so sorry!" she gulped, her ears back and looking down at the ground.

Pohatu chuckled, "It is all right, my rahi friend," he said, "It wasn't a problem." He puts her down and looks out into the horizon. "I got my sight back and all is well." He looks back at them, "Both of you were really brave coming out here to figure out what was causing the Matoran to fall ill. I will go on ahead and take care of the infected kohlii balls." The stone toa walks away while calling back, "Farewell my friends and may Mata Nui protect you," and with that he ran off. Jason and Takua watched him go in a blink of an eye. Takua looks up at the fox girl and said, "We better hurry back, its starting to get dark out."

Jason nods and follows him to Po-Koro.

"Takua," said Jason.

"Yes Jason?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Takua looks at her confused, "Oh, and what was that?"

"What is a rahi?"

He stares at her then starts to laugh, followed by Jason. Then she went quiet.

"No, really."

* * *

**Hey they made it! Yay! well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be on its way soon. i would type it up now, but im sleepy. so i'll type it later. R&R ppl! thats what keeps these fics alive! if you have any questions, comments or concerns let me know and i will answer as well as i can. **

**until later,  
good night**

**FFox (falls asleep)**


	6. Chapter 6

**check it out! new chapter 24 hours right after chapter 5. not bad if i don't say so myself. well anyway they start a new day and its the begining of Takua and Jason's journey.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Takua, Are You Afraid of the Dark?"

By twilight, Jason and Takua were at the gates of Po-Koro. Once inside they were bombarded by cheering Po-Matoran. Wide –eyed, Jason looks at them, "W-what's all this?"

"Toa Pohatu told us everything!" said one Matoran.

"You saved us!" said another.

Jason smiles sheepishly, "Well, we're glad to be of help."

The Matoran moved to the side, allowing Turaga Onewa to come to them. "Takua, Jason Fox, thank you for your help discovering what the cause was of the plague. The Toa of stone has all ready gathered the infected kohlii balls and has dumped them out into the ocean where they won't cause harm to anyone."

"So that's what the dust cloud was," Jason said, thinking out loud. Earlier that day Takua was explaining what a rahi was, which turned out to be their world's version of animal and creatures.

"Not all of them walk on all fours," he continued, "some of them can walk on two legs like you and me."

"Oh, okay," Jason said finally understanding at last. She looks down at herself, "Now that you mention it, I kind of do," she chuckles a little. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, "Takua, do you see that?"

He looks at her then the direction she was looking at. "What is it?" he asked

"Looks like a dust cloud of some sort."

A few miles way from them, a cloud of dust was heading north. Jason's brow furrowed, there was something unusual about it. Something was making it other than the wind. "Like a stampede," she thought out loud.

"It's probably nothing," said Takua after looking at it then turning away, "come on, we need to go." Jason looks at him, then back at the cloud then moved on.

"Oh, where's Hewkii? I want to know how he's feeling."

"You called?"

Everyone turned to see a smiling Hewkii walking up to them.

"Hey, you're all better! Awesome!"

"After the Toa took my ball and the others out of the village everyone started to recover. In fact, I'm up for a game right now."

"Me too!" called out a Matoran.

"Same here!" called another. Soon the village wanted to play. The Turaga chuckled, "Once game shouldn't hurt." The Matoran Cheered and headed to the stadium. Onewa smiled as he watched them go. He turned to Jason, "Are you going to watch the Kohlii game Jason Fox?" he asked.

She smiled softly and shook her head, "As much as I would love to watch the game, I just can't keep my eyes open. I think I'll turn in for the night." Onewa nods and turns.

"Wait a minute!" he heard her yelp and looks back at her. "Um…where am I going to sleep?"

There's a guest hut not to far," answered Takua.

I thought he went with the others, thought Jason blinking at him. She smiles, "Lead the way Takua, and thank you for letting us stay, Turaga. I never thought you would accept me."

"A friend of Takua's is a friend of ours," he said with a soft smile. Jason nods, waves and follows Takua to the hut.

Jason listed to the crowed of the Matoran cheering once again from outside her hut. She smiled; they must have scored again, Hewkii and his team. She turns and thinks about the days events. She was quite amazed about the village's reaction to her. If it were a human they would have turned and ran screaming "monster!" but they happily accepted her as if people like her came by every day. She chuckled at the thought. It wouldn't surprise her if something like that did happen. Her eyelids started drop.

"Goodnight ordinary life," she whispered, "say good morning to a new adventure tomorrow." She sighed as her body relaxed and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Takua had a rough start getting up. The kohlii game ended with Hewkii finishing the game with his signature kick, breaking the tie and winning for his team. The game didn't end until just a little past high moon. It was sad that Jason missed it she would loved it.  
"Speaking of Jason," he thought out loud, "I guess it's time to get her up if she hasn't already." Takua walks out his hut and goes next door. Turaga Onewa suggested before he left for the game that he would sleep next door, just in case Jason had anything to ask, he wouldn't be too far.

He knocked on her door, "Jason," he called, "are you awake?" he heard a muffle and some movement, but no answer. "I'm coming in," he said after knocking the door again. He opens the door slightly. "Jason?"

The sight before him made him blink. Jason was sprawled out on the bed one arm and one leg over the edge and the other arm on her belly. She had the top part of her very think armor off leaving her bottom half and a small piece of something on her chest. To top that off, she was snoring. Takua, trying with all his might, held in his laughter and tried calling her name. Then like an over flowed dam somewhere in him holding all his giggles exploded, he burst into laughter.

Jason woke with a start, snorting, which added up to Takua's fit of giggles. She looks at him with a questionable look.

"What? Never heard anyone snore before?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. He shakes his head.

"How you looked before you woke up was funny," he managed to say between breaths. Jason chuckles and sits up, "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." She picks up her top and puts it on.

Takua manages to take a breath and ask, "Why did you take that off?"

She looks at him confused, "What?"

"The top part of your armor, why did you take it off?" he points to it. Looking down, she sees what he was talking about.

"Oh, my shirt? 'Cus it was hot!"

He looks at her, blinking. "It is?"

"Yeah, don't you feel the heat?"

"Yes, but compared to where I'm from this is really cool."

"Oh?" an eyebrow rose, "where are you from?

"Ta-Koro."

"And where is that again?"

"In the volcano."

Jason's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"_In _the volcano?"

"Yes."

"You should be dead!"

Takua looked at her not understanding why she was flustered about his home town being in the center of a volcano. Then again, she's not from around here."

"Why should I be?"

Jason put her paws on his shoulders, "Takua, as we all know lava is hot, lava can burn, and lava can kill. The heat it gives off can burn you. What the hell is your village doing in the middle of a volcano and you here to tell the tale?"

"Because the heat really doesn't have an effect on us and the village is high enough where it's not a big deal?" He shrugs unsure if that was the answer she wanted. She stares at him, her paws now on her hips.

Then finally after what felt like an hour she said, "You're weird."

Just before they left Po-Koro, some of the Matoran packed a meal for them.

"It's a thank you for what you've done for us," the Turaga said, "This should last you for a good two weeks."

"Wow, thank you Turaga Onewa," said Jason smiling, "and thank you for letting us stay and welcoming me. I don't think I would have made it if it weren't for you or Takua. I'm really in debut to all of you."

"Not at all," Onewa shook his head, "it was you and Takua that saved us from that illness. Let's just call it even," he gave her a soft smile. Jason nods and bows. "Thank you again. You ready Takua?"

"As I'll ever be," he grinned. The two of them waved good-bye and walked into the desert. Minutes passed and the desert village was far behind them. Jason stretched and looked at her friend.

"So where are we heading to now, my friend?"

Takua sighed, "We could go towards the ocean but…"

She blinks her ears twitching, "But…?"

"But the fastest way would be going through the tunnels."

She could tell he felt uneasy with the idea. "Okay, but where will it take us?"

"It will lead us to the underground village of Onu-Koro."

"Then why the uneasiness?"

Takua stayed silent, not looking at her.  
She watches him then places a paw on his mask, "Are you afraid of what's in the tunnel or are you afraid of the tunnel itself?"

He looks at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"You're afraid of the dark," she said raising an eyebrow, "aren't you?

"Well…" he looks down at his feet, "yes…and no. It's not the dark itself, but what's in the dark."

Jason's brow furrowed but seeing that Takua didn't want to talk she dropped the subject.

A few minutes later they came to a cave entrance. In front of it was an all black Matoran sitting on a rock with a crab like…rahi behind him. The black Matoran looked up and waved then blinked when he saw Jason. He raised an eyebrow, "Well this is new," he said in a country like accent, "is this a new kind of rahi you found traveler? Whenua would have a field day if this was a new breed."

"She's not a rahi," Takua informed him, in return he gave him a doubtful look, "she isn't. Anyway, this is the way to Onu-Koro right?"

"Indeed it is, Traveler, you can walk there or if you don't want to get lost you can ride a—"

"SON OF A MOTHER DUCK!" howled Jason. One of the rahi bit her tail.

"Pewku!" called the Matoran, "that's not food you silly crab!" he runs to the crab and forces it to let go. "Silly girl, Watch what you're chewing on next time."

"Are you okay Jason?" asked Takua.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Jason answered, "I just wasn't expecting that. My tail should be okay, nothing is bleeding," she inspected her tail petting it.

"I didn't know your rahi can talk," said the Matoran.

"I'm not a rahi, I'm a fox."

"Right, so what will it be, traveler? Walk or ride?"

Jason narrowed her eyes, her ear twitched; she did not like this Matoran. He classifies her to be a rahi than a living talking person. She kneels down and whispers to Takua covering her lips, "Let's ride the crab Takua. If we walk that just give me an excuse to turn around and beat him."

Takua chuckles, "We'll take the ussal." The Matoran nods and sets the crab up.

"The rahi cost extra."

"Takua…"

That's fine, just saddle her up." The Matoran smirks and continues.

It took a few minutes before they figured out how both Takua and Jason could sit comfortably together. At first, Jason wasn't sure she could fit let alone having the ussal take on her weight.

"She's carried heavier," reassured the country Matoran, "I think she can handle ya."

It purred awhile its bright eyes watched her. Jason sighted, "Let's see what we can make of this, shall we?"

It ended up with Jason sitting on Pewku while Takua sat on Jason's lap.

"See, and you were worried it wouldn't work out," Takua said nudging her smirking. She rolled and they went in.

They were ten minutes in the cave and there was nothing but black in front of them. Jason could see why Takua would be afraid of the dark. It felt as if someone was watching them, something unpleasant.

"Jason," he called, startling her, "we're almost there, how are you feeling? You've been rather quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered slowly, "it's just…I have a bad feeling. Do you understand?"

"I do," he ushers Pewku to speed up. Minutes later they were at the entrance of Onu-Koro or what looked like it.

"Can you read that, Takua?"

"It's hard to see, but it says 'Onu-Koro'."

"Well, let's get inside," she gets off of Pewku and puts Takua back on her and goes in.

"Jason, wait up!" he gets off and goes after her.

A few feet behind them, a pair of glowing red eyes watched them. They narrowed and faded into the darkness.

* * *

**Hmm...scary. wonder who they belong to? (insert sarcasam here). im working on chapter seven now but its going to be a bit don't expected anytime before xmas. so if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to ask.**

**Have a good christmas ladies and gents!**

**Dont for get to Review!**

**FFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really shouldn't be up. I really should be sleeping, but i couldn't so i figured i might as well finish chapter 7. its been a whole year since my last update...that's just sad. well anyway i hope you enjoy and it is to your liking.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"I'm a She, Not an It"

As they entered the village, Takua looks around and narrows his eyes.

"Something's wrong, it's never this dark."

Jason yelped as she tripped over a rock. She shakes her head and looks at him, "are you sure about that?" she gets up and dusts herself, "well, what ever the case, let's talk to the turaga. He may have an explanation."

Takua nods and leads the way. They walk to the hut and noticed that the stalls where covered in candles. Takua shook his head, _what happened to the light stones,_ he thought.

As if reading his mind Jason asked, "Takua, don't they have a better light source? The candles aren't really working."

"They do, but something must have happened to the light stone mine."

"A light stone?"

"A rock that emits light."

"Makes sense."

"Here we are," Takua points out the hut. It was the largest compared to the surrounding buildings. As they came closer, they heard several voices in it. Inside were three matoran and, with his back turned to the door, the turaga.

"He looks busy," Takua pointed out.

"Aye that he does. Wait a minute, listen."

"What is the progress with the mining of the light stones?" asked the deep gruff voice of the turaga.

"Nothing has happened, sir, we still cannot reach the light stone mine with the lava flowing in the pathway; and because of that, we cannot fix the pump to stop it," informed one of the matoran.

"Does this affect the path to Le-Koro?"

"Yes sir, without them, we can't move on. Our strongest digger cannot see without them. Not only that, we can't figure out what this mysterious disk is in the mine shafts."

The turaga sighed, "Find a way to stop the flow; we need to fix those pipes!"

Takua and Jason looked at each other. Jason let out a soft whistle. "This Turaga got his work cut out for him."

"It looks like we won't be able to talk to him any time soon. Not with all those issues." He sighs, "so what now?"

They sat against the wall thinking. Then Takua snaps his fingers and looks at Jason, "Lets help them out. We can take care of the problems ourselves!"

Jason blinks, "okay, but how do you propose that we get across the pool of lava? Neither of us is exactly fire proof."

"I have a solution for that," he said with a wink as he stood up. "I have a lava board at home in Ta-Koro. If we stop by there, we can get it."

She stands up dusts herself off, "I don't see why not, do you know how to get there through these tunnels?"

He nods, "Yeah, I have an idea where to go."

They went to the other side of the village seeing the exit of the cave with more symbols on the top of the exit.

"This way," motioned Takua.

"How do you know? What does that say?" asked Jason.

"I'll tell you when there's better light. Come on." He grabs her hand and leads the way. As they left Onu-Koro, the matoran took out a glowing stone.

"Hey, isn't that-

"A light stone? Yes it is."

"How long did you have that?"

"Um…" he looks to the side remembering, "Before I met you. It was back in Ga-Koro"

She nods, "but…why didn't you use it in the village?"

"I didn't want to be swamped by the villagers. Imagine the chaos."

"Good point," Jason nods in understanding.

Takua continues leading her through the tunnel, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. You never know what could be hiding in the shadows he thought.

A few minutes passed and they finally say a reddish glow at the end of the tunnel.

"Is it me, or did it get a little warmer in here?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No," he smiled, "we're home." Outside of the cave was Ta-Koro. Jason looks around her jaw wide open.

"Wow! Not a bad place you got here besides being inside a volcano." She sees the village huts, "ha, lava rock, clever." Takua smiles as he watched his new friend examine the huts. He never would have thought a creature, a fox, like her would be this curious.

"Takua!" called someone. He turns around and grins. One of the villagers came up to him holding a board. "I fixed up your lava board like you asked."

"Thanks a bunch!" said Takua "is there any way I could repay you?"

The matoran holds up his hand "There is no need for that. What are friends for? Well, love to stick around and chat, but I got things to do," he waves to him, "make sure you stop by Vakama's place before you leave. See you later." He runs off, leaving Takua with Jason.

"Friend of yours?" asked Jason.

He looks up at her "somewhat."

"Who's Vakama?"

"The Turaga of this village," he points to the hut, "I need to pay him a visit."

"Can I come?" she looks at him with pleading eyes. Takua couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course, let's go."

Her tail wags as she follows him. The Turaga's lava rock hut was a lot larger than the others, but it was still a light small for Jason to fit into. She shrugs and sits down by the door while Takua went in. He bows as Turaga Vakama turns to him.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Vakama greeted. Outside, Jason felt goose bumps crawl under her fur. His voice was soaked in wisdom. She couldn't help but smile. It's very hard to find people like that back at home.

"Greetings, Turaga, and thank you," replied Takua.

"I take it your trip to Ga-koro went well?"

"Yes Turaga, we managed to get the village fixed thanks to Gali."

Vakama smiles and nods and looks out the window, "Why don't you introduce me to your new friend out there, Takua. Word has it that she looks like a rahi." Takua turns just in time to see Jason's fur on the end of her ears stand up from the window. They smile at her as she shyly crawled to the door. She waves a little. "Hi, my name is Jason Fox. Just call me Jason." She bows, "and I'm not a rahi, sir, I'm a fox."

He and the turaga chuckle, "What an interesting creature you are, why don't you come in?"

She shakes her head, "With all due respect sir, I had a bad experience with low ceilings." She shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "better safe than sorry."

Vakama nods, "I understand." He looks at the matoran, "So, what brings you back here Takua?"

"Well, Jason and I got back from Po-Koro solving a mystery there." His mask darkened, "It's the Makuta again, sir."

He nods "I see…what was the mystery?"

"Something was causing the Po-Matoran to fall ill. Turns out it was a brand of koli balls that were infected by one of the Makuta's rahi. Luckily, Pohatu was there to help."

Vakama sighs in relief, "that is good indeed."

"Now, Jason and I are helping out the Onu-Matoran. They have a lot a work ahead of them so we thought we could give them a hand."

The wise Turaga smiled gently, "I hope it all works out in the end."

"Me too."

"KYAAA!"

Takua and Vakama looked at the door. That sounded like Jason! Takua ran out of the hut and looked around. To his left, matoran were gathered around something.

"Jason!" called Takua running towards the crowd. He manages to see a paw rise up from the huddled matoran before it fell into the crowd once more.

"Takua, help me!" Jason yelps.

He pushes and shoves through the group trying to get to his fox friend. If they hurt her…if they did anything to her…the thought was unbearable. She screams again. His eyes widen as he hurries to her

"Jason, are you okay!" As he got closer to the center, he heard her not crying but…giggling?

At the center of the crowd, he saw Jason Laughing as three matoran were examining her tail, feet and paws. She managed to free one of her paws to grab his leg.

"Takua…make them stop! They're t-tickling me!" she gasped between giggles. Takua sighs and puts a hand over his eyes. What a strange fox this girl is.

Jalla was running towards the scream when he saw the huge crowd surrounding…something. He shooed the Ta-Matorans away while making his way to the center. He figured that a matoran tripped over something. But this is too big of a crowd for a simple tumble he thought. He soon found out the real reason as the matoran dispersed.

A creature was lying on the ground gasping. Jalla blinks and blinks again not believing what he was seeing. He was even more shocked when it sat up with the help of his blue masked friend Takua and said, "Thank you…I never thought it would end. One minute they were inspecting my tail, the next think I know they were tickling my feet." The rahi like creature sighed, "Thank you for getting rid of the audience as well."

"That wasn't my doing," said Takua. He nods to Jalla, "that was him."

The rahi turns around and gives him a toothy smile. "So, you're the one who was the crowd control." She said standing up. The rahi was just a foot shorter than toa Tahu. It held out its paw "thank you so much. The name's Jason Fox. Call me Jason."

Jalla looked at the rahi, Jason Fox as it called itself, then its paw, then back at it. Jason looks at him with concern then at its paw. "What? Is there something on it?"

Vakama chuckled as he walks to them, "Don't mind him, Jason. The Captain of the Guard has never seen a being like you before. This is Jalla, leader of the guards in Ta-Koro."

Jason looks back at him, "Is that so? Well then "sir" it's an honor to meet you," she said saluting him.

He was speechless. Jalla wasn't sure what to make of this "Jason Fox". At least he wasn't hallucinating, for the turaga and Takua saw the same thing along with the whole village.

"Hey Jalla, you okay?" Takua asked nudging him a little. He blinked and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He looks back at Jason. "W-what exactly are you? I've never seen a rahi like you before."

"I'm a fox Captain, not a rahi." Her face got closer to his mask, "And for the record, I'm a she not an it." His reaction must have been ridiculous because she started laughing. "Well, it's been a pleasure Captain, Turaga Vakama, but I believe we have a lava leak to fix. After you Takua."

"I'll see you later Jalla," said Takua waving good bye.

Vakama smiled as he walks over to Jalla. After Takua and Jason disappear into the tunnel Jalla looks at him.

"Sir," he finally said, "what just happened?"

Vakama Laughs and pats his shoulder.

* * *

**Poor Jalla (Jaller if you want to be current) having no clue what was going on. i do have chapter 8 done, its all a matter of typing it up. I do have a life so it might take a bit. until then, ciao!**

**FFox**


End file.
